I'm Here
by yellowlightning
Summary: -a short sequel to those who asked for one-
1. In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titan Characters.  
  
A/N: It's my first Teen Titan Fan-Fiction so like I tell my other readers "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all". Well enjoy!!  
  
I'm Here  
  
Pulling her hood off her head, Raven stepped out on the balcony of the Teen Titan's Tower. She would never say it out loud but it calmed her to feel the cool air fly hit her face and blow her hair. It was a dark quiet evening and the few bright stars appeared fighting against the city light pollution.  
  
She could hear Cyborg and Beastboy yelling from the inside about the video game they were playing. She could still picture them in her mind Cyborg and Beastboy on their feet too focused on the television screen to even notice anything else, while Starfire clapped her hands in amusement as she cheered both on, and of course Robin who sat with a smirk on his face as he watched his teammates try and beat his top score. A few minutes ago she too was in the living room, not quite involved in their little entertainment for the night, but relaxed on an armchair reading a book. She left not from irritation, but just to seek a few silence, some air, and some time to think.  
  
There was a battle earlier that night. It wasn't anything the Teen Titans could handle. The win was a wonderful victory and the team, like always, decided pizza was in order for some celebration. She passed down the invite and flew straight home. She knew none of her teammates would notice, since it was something she often did, but tonight's decline was for a different reason. They hadn't seen what she saw. The image replayed in her mind like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.  
  
+ + +  
  
Robin laughed to himself as a big KO appeared on the screen, a bit satisfied that neither of them was able to rack up enough points to take his high score.  
  
"I demand a rematch," shouted Beastboy, who was already returning back to the character menu so they could select their players.  
  
"You're on," smirked Cyborg, feeling confident from the previous win.  
  
With a smile Robin's eyes strayed away from the television screen. He glanced behind him at the balcony and caught a glimpse of the purple haired girl. 'Raven?' thought Robin as he checked the armchair only to see it emptied. 'I wonder how long it's been since she left the room' pondered Robin as he self-consciously stood.  
  
"Robin? Where are you going? Do you not wish to watch Cyborg and Beastboy engage in another battle?" asked Starfire as she stared at her friend.  
  
Robin quickly pulled his gaze away from Raven to look down at Starfire. "Oh, I just need some air. I'll be back," Robin said with a small smile.  
  
"Alright," smiled Starfire as she looked back at the television hearing the game start.  
  
"Don't be gone for too long Robin. After all you don't want to miss me kick Cyborg's butt!" Beastboy commented with a smile.  
  
"In your dreams monkey boy," retorted Cyborg.  
  
Robin remained silent, figuring the three were too indulged in the game to hear him say anything. Looking back up at Raven, Robin made his way to the balcony. A few things changed since Raven joined the team. She was still anti-social every now and then, but at least she would stay in the same room with the team even if she did her own thing. Yet, she was still secretive so much that it intrigued him. Intrigued so much that he was determined to be real good friend with her.  
  
+ + +  
  
Raven let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, putting her hood back on. She folded her arms on the ledge, leaning against the railing for support, as she rested her head on her arms. The cool breeze continued to blow passed her as she relaxed.  
  
"Hey," a spoke up from beside her.  
  
Raven slightly jumped in shock. Opening her eyes Raven turned to see Robin standing to the left of her, hoping he didn't see her jump. "Hey," replied Raven wondering what Boy Wonder was doing out on the balcony and not inside.  
  
"The sky's nice tonight," commented Robin as he glanced up at the night sky before looking back at her. "How long were you out here?"  
  
"Not too long," Raven simply answered as she broke the gaze between the two.  
  
"Are you okay, Raven?" Robin sincerely asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"What?" replied Raven as she turned to look at him, feeling a bit thrown off from his question.  
  
"You seemed real out of it after the battle. I'm just wondering if you're okay," explained Robin as he pulled his gaze away from hers.  
  
'He noticed?' Raven thought, allowing his words to sink in. "Why?" questioned Raven, regretting the word as it came out.  
  
"Why am I asking you?" Robin figured out as he looked back her. He opened his mouth to say it was his job as leader but stopped. "Because I care. We're friends. Or at least I like to think we are."  
  
"We are," Raven softly whispered as her eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
Robin slightly smiled hearing Raven's words. "Look Raven. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here and so is the rest of the team," Robin said as turned to face her. A few moments of silence passed before Robin spoke up again. "Well, I didn't mean to disrupt your privacy. I just wanted to see if you're okay."  
  
Raven's eyes left the ground as she watch him slowly walk away. 'Damn him for caring' thought Raven as she felt her eyes water. "A little boy was standing on the side of the street, earlier tonight, probably watching his favorite super heroes fight evil," Raven spoke up. Robin stopped in his steps to listen. "He didn't see it coming. Heh, I cursed his parents for not watching him. A blast from one of the H.I.V.E.S caused parts of a building to fall. Stupid kid, why didn't he see it? He just stood there, eyes wide opened with a smile on his face. I was about to use my magic to stop the falling pieces, but Jinx knocked me down from behind. I was so distracted and focus on that kid that I let my guard down." Raven paused as a tear rolled down her face. She swallowed hard, trying to not let her voice choke. The imaged flashed in her mind. She fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground and with all her strength she summoned her magic to save the boy. "I stopped the broken pieces two inches above his head."  
  
"You saved him," Robin quietly replied. She hadn't realized it, but while she was talking Robin walked toward her and was now standing right in front of her.  
  
"I almost didn't," argued Raven as she felt another tear roll down her cheek. She refused to look at him and continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"But you did," Robin slowly and strongly said.  
  
"Innocent people shouldn't have to die!" cried Raven as she felt a few more tears fall and hit the ground.  
  
"No they shouldn't." He lowered his head, remembering the first time he realized that he couldn't save everyone and that innocent people do die even when there are super heroes around. He wished he could tell her that they could save everyone, but he couldn't, it would be a lie. "But that's why we fight. So we can protect and try to save the lives of everyone."  
  
Raven stood there feeling her knees grow weak. For the first time she opened herself to someone and she felt vulnerable. Before she could say or do anything she felt Robin's hands touch the bottom of her hood, his thumbs accidentally brushing the side of her neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Raven quickly said as all her defenses went up, her eyes shot straight up to look at him. Raven froze when she saw Robin's eyes. He took off his mask.  
  
Slowly, Robin pushed Raven's hood back. He stared deep into her purple eyes. Lifting his hand, Robin carefully wiped one of her tears. "Don't cry, Ray. I never did see you cry, but from the pass couple of minutes I realized I don't like it when you do." With those words he pulled Raven into a soft hug. Too surprised and touched from his words, Raven remained still. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his heart beat. "I meant it when I said I'm here if you need a friend," Robin quietly whispered. After a few seconds Robin slowly leaned back, just far enough so he could look into Raven's eyes. She felt lost in his eyes and almost found comfort in them. "And I promise you. We'll do everything in our power to protect the innocent." He then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Uh. ROBIN! I think you need to get back in here! Cyborg just short- circuited the whole living room!" yelled Beastboy.  
  
"Oh yah blame me," argued Cyborg as he managed to find a flashlight in one of the drawers.  
  
"The light switch isn't working," commented Starfire as she flicked the light switch on and off.  
  
Pulling away from Raven, Robin placed his mask back on as he glanced at the glass door and back at Raven as he tried to find the words to say.  
  
"Thank you Robin," Raven simply said.  
  
Robin flashed her a smile, "Anytime Raven. Anytime." Hearing Beastboy call him again, Robin stepped back inside, disappearing in the darkness.  
  
Putting her hood back on, Raven took a deep breath as she felt all her emotions leave her once again. She followed Robin into the dark home, acting like her usual self as if nothing had happened, but she could never forget something did happen. She let down the wall she built and cried, she was vulnerable, and for the first time, even if it was for a few minutes, she allowed one person to see her in one of the weakest moments of her life. The lights flickered back on and there right in front of her was Robin with a smile on his face. She was thankful it was him.  
  
THE END  
  
[or should I make a sequel?] 


	2. In The Rain

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans  
  
A/N: a short sequel to those who asked for one!  
  
I'm Here  
  
Raven stood on top of one of the tallest buildings, overlooking the city. It was a dark cold night. She watched the lights of cars drive below her as her mind phased in and out of reality. It was getting late, but she lost track of time after the sun went down.  
  
It had been weeks since she talked to Robin about the realization of innocent people dying bit. The fact became known to her and somehow never left her mind. Robin had remained Robin. He respected her all the same and never dropped the slightest hint to the rest of the team. He did however find the time to check up on her after battles and every so often ask her on the side how she truly was. Although the conversations never ran deep, possibly because Robin was needed elsewhere she appreciated them nonetheless. Things in Gotham had been hectic and Batman needed Robin's assistance, so the Titan's leader was MIA [missing in action] every now and then.  
  
Tonight was one of those nights. Surprising enough Raven found herself leaving the tower to do what their leader would normally do, watch over the city. She found it a bit unusual to do, but it helped ease her mind on things not to mention it was something to do on those sleepless nights.  
  
Shaking her thoughts out of her mind, Raven straightening up and decided to overlook the other side of the building. Not much happened at night with the few occasional robberies that she would manage to stop. Tonight was a slow quiet night. All that could be heard were the cars on the street. 'Maybe I should call it a night,' thought Raven as she slowly walked across the rooftop. Her mind seemed to be searching, but it found nothing. By the time she reached the other side of the building she pushed the idea to the back of her mind. She was too restless to fall asleep. At least here it was possible to drown her thoughts on other things besides the death of innocent people. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Just than she heard one of the bank alarms go off. 'Another attempt to rob the bank' Raven sighed to herself as her feet left the ground. 'At least it's something to do' she figured as she flew off toward the crime scene.  
  
It was no more than a few blocks away and she easily spotted the crooks. With her magical powers Raven sent the two criminals crashing into one another. They fell painfully onto the ground and like clock work the police surrounded the two. She took flight as soon as she seen the robbers handcuffed.  
  
Deciding where to head to next, Raven felt a tiny drop of water hit her face. She looked up to see few raindrops fall from the sky. A little rain never bothered her, but Raven decided to go back to the tower anyway. Facing in the direction of the tower, Raven made her way home. She didn't notice how far into the city she went.  
  
Just than a big explosion was heard from behind her. Raven turned around a bit startled to see a big gust of smoke and a blaze of fire a couple of miles away. The sight caused her eyes to widen and she felt a slight chill run through her body. The light drizzle began to come down a little harder as Raven put all her energy into getting to where the explosion happen as fast as she could. Drawing closer, Raven realized it took place at the abandoned buildings.  
  
By the time she got there it was pouring. The fire was slowly diminishing. Raven scanned the area, her eyes gazing over the burnt down buildings. The sight terrified her inside. 'God, please--' thought Raven as she softly landed on the ground. She knew the place had been abandoned for a couple of months now, but who knows. She walked through the heated place not caring for the rain or the smoke. Summoning her powers, Raven used the light from her hands to see. Rounding the corner, Raven froze. She felt her the world stop and the ground beneath her cave in. Through the pouring rain she could see an arm sticking out. The body was under a large singed piece of wood. She could see the blood that seemed to appear out of nowhere be washed away from the rain.  
  
+ + +  
  
Robin let out a heavy sigh. He had searched the whole area and found no survivors. From the look of things he already knew the results, but he looked anyways despite the odds and the rain. A bit of anger and frustration rushed through him. 'If only I was here sooner. Maybe I could of-' thought Robin as he clenched his fist together, but stopped when he turned to see a familiar figure.  
  
"Raven?" he called out, but the figure continued to walk. 'Oh God,' Robin cried out in his mind remembering there was a dead body on the other side. "RAVEN!" He yelled trying to stop her, but he was too late, she already turned the corner. Breaking out in a dash Robin ran toward her. "Raven!" He turned the corner just as Raven turned around to see who was calling her. He froze as she looked at him. Even through the rain and the poorly lit area he could see the sorrow in her eyes. He watched as the light from her hands disappeared. He lifted his flashlight low enough to not blind her eyes. "Raven" he softly replied when he was just a few feet in front of her.  
  
She wondered if he could tell the difference from the tears on her face from the raindrops. 'It isn't fair!' her mind screamed as she felt herself begin to breakdown.  
  
Robin dropped his flashlight out of shock as he felt Raven hug him. He could feel her bury her face in his chest, her body slightly shaking as she cried. Robin wrapped his arms around her not caring that it was pouring. He could feel her weight give in as she slowly led them to the ground. Robin rubbed her back as she continued to cry, her arms tightly wrapped around him.  
  
"It isn't fair," she finally cried into his chest after what seemed like a century to her.  
  
"I know," whispered Robin as he placed his hand on her head. Pushing her hood off, Robin placed a kiss on the top Raven's head. "I know."  
  
There in the rain Raven cried her heart out with the sky and in Robin's arms she found the best comfort the world had to offer.  
  
THE END  
  
[or is there another sequel?] 


End file.
